


Trapped in an Elevator

by lukasdm



Series: Same Universe Klance fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Job, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Elevator Sex, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi Public Sex, Sex, Trans!Keith, blowjob, daddy - Freeform, demanding!lance, face fucking, i'm just trying to cover the bases, if i miss something that should be tagged tell me, klance, not full on sex though, semi public blow job, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukasdm/pseuds/lukasdm
Summary: keith gets his face fucked in an elevator





	Trapped in an Elevator

     Lance and Keith arrive home from a date to their shared apartment building. The two are holding hands and laughing as they get into the elevator to head up to the 5th floor. Once they step into the elevator Lance pulls Keith towards him and gives him a chaste kiss and putting his arms around Keith’s waist. Keith relaxes into Lance’s arms and pulls his phone out to scroll through Tumblr as they wait to get to their floor. As Keith scrolls through his phone Lance lightly touches his arms and buries his face in Keith’s neck, causing Keith to shiver and blush slightly. They get to somewhere between the 3rd and 4th floors with the elevator rumbles and comes to a sudden stop.

     “What just happened?” Keith says looking up from his phone to Lance, blush still evident on his face.

     “I think the elevator broke down… Looks like we might be stuck here for a while.” Lance says mischievously, sliding a hand down from where it was on Keith’s arm down to grab his ass. “We might have to find ‘other’ ways to entertain ourselves.” Keith’s blush spreads across his face and down his neck. The two probably would have ended up fucking at home, but this... elevator sex? Keith guesses he could get into that.

     “On your knees, babe.” Lance says with an evil smirk and a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith instantly drops to his knees, more as a reaction to Lance’s tone of voice than to the words themselves. He sits on his knees with his legs slightly parted, and Lance puts a foot between his knees to push them further apart causing Keith to inhale sharply.

     Lance unbuttons his pants and then drags the zipper down slowly as Keith’s eyes follow the movement. “You’re going to take all of me, okay?” Lance smirks grabbing Keith roughly by the hair close to his scalp and pulling him so his face presses into the obvious bulge in Lance’s jeans. Keith breathes in deeply, moaning at the smell of Lance’s arousal.

     “Open your mouth, baby…” Keith does as he’s told and leans back with his mouth open wide. “A little wider...” Keith opens his mouth as wide as he can, causing his jaw to ache slightly as Lance pulls him forward and slides himself into Keith’s mouth. Keith eagerly takes it all, his mouth hanging open and his eyes closed, looking awfully happy for someone fixing to get their face fucked. “Good boy.” Lance says endearingly, causing a shiver to wrack Keith’s body.

     “You look so pretty like this… On your knees, so happy to have a mouthful of my cock.” Lance rubs his thumb across Keith’s flushed cheek. Keith sighs happily as he sucks softly at Lance’s hard length, trying to urge him to start moving, but not enough to be chastised by Lance. Lance slowly starts to hump into Keith’s willing mouth. Keith moans and groans overly eager, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through Lance. “Fuck, baby… So beautiful.” Lance says, voice deep and raspy as he tries to keep his own sounds to a minimum.

     Lance fucks harder into Keith’s throat causing him to gag slightly. Keith’s eyes water but he doesn’t pull away. He moves his tongue along the underside of Lance’s length and sucks eagerly. Keith continues to moan and drool around Lance’s dick as Lance uses him. “Do you like when I choke you with my cock, Keith?” Keith wines around Lance and bobs his head more eagerly, ignoring the pain ache in his throat.

     Lance pulls Keith flush with his crotch by his hair and jerks forward as he comes down Keith’s throat. “Fu-uck, Keith. Such a good boy… Shit...” Keith tries to pull off of Lance’s cock just to be roughly pushed back onto it. “Uh-uh, swallow it. All of it.” Lance says pulling out and grabbing Keith by the chin to tilt his head up, forcing his mouth closed. Keith swallows it with a gulp and gasps, his face flushed. “Perfect, baby.” Lance quickly tucks himself away and takes a step back to admire Keith’s disheveled form. Keith still sits how Lance put him; Keith’s on his knees with his legs spread wide very obviously trying not to press his arousal into the floor. “I bet you’re soaked. Aren’t you, baby?” Lance says as he takes a step back forward to push the tow of his boot into Keith’s crotch. Keith whimpers and looks down shyly. “Come on baby. Answer me.”

     “Yes, Daddy.”


End file.
